Shades of Grey
by SazuruKanaria
Summary: It's either you hate Kira or you worship him, right? One or the other? But what if it isn't so black and white? Here comes along Mayu Kaori, an 18 year old who likes Kira but wants to catch him. But why? Read to find out! My first story, R&R please! :
1. Chapter 1

**(( A/N : This story has SPOILERS. Like, for the whole story, since it goes from when Light takes his exams ALL THE WAY to the end. So beware!))**

Prologue

I held my breath as the man, whoever he was, tried to tie my hands behind my back.

"I could kill your parents, I can kill you too!" He yelled, obviously drunk. Or high. I strained to look at his face, see him, but it was too dark. Stupid dark March evenings. All I knew was that this man killed my family, and was trying to get me, too. What did he have against our family?

"Alright, now missy, do as I-Urgh!" He suddenly collapsed, clutching his chest, like he was having a heart attack or something. I took the chance and ran, as fast as I could, away from wherever I was, some alley somewhere. I really should be home studying, instead of here.

As soon as I got to a road, I, Mayu Kaori, tripped, hit my head on something, and passed out.

*

Chapter 1: New

"Wha...what happened?" I asked. As I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in a white room, surrounded by people in white clothes. I was in a bed with white sheets, and there was a white table beside me. _Too much white, too much white! _I thought, freaked out. I turned as much as I could, and, after seeing a white bookshelf with white books on it, I saw red roses on the table next to me. I sighed, happy to see colour, and then looked down at the white floor, with the white carpet. I tried to sit up, tried to run, but my head thought otherwise. It spun, and the world revolved 20 times faster. The sheets moved to reveal that I was wearing a white gown.

"You hit your head, and got a concussion. You were bleeding really badly. You landed on a sharp rock," One of the white-dressed people explained. The only part of the person which didn't blend in was the face, which was obviously female, and the curly blond hair. I reached up, and felt where I hit my head. As my fingers grazed it, it stung, and I could feel a scab. "Where's my-" I was about to say family, but then I remembered the man.

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?" Another person, male, in white said.

I tried to remember, but all I could think of was how I was somewhere dark, an alley, with a scary man. "Did I leave the city I was in?" I asked.

"No, we found you a block away from here." Yet another white clothed man said.

"Take me there," I demanded, moving back my long, jet-black hair. "I'll remember if you do."

*

When we got there, it was a relief to be away from the white, white place, which I learned was a hospital.

I walked, carefully, to the closest alley, and screamed when I saw the body of a man, _the_ man, lying in the alley.

"What!? What's wrong?!" A doctor, one of the white clothed people, asked.

I said nothing, just raised a shaking hand, to point at him. "The man...wh-who k-k-killed my family..." I sputtered.

"What!?!" A nurse screeched. A doctor ran over, and said, "He died of a heart attack. That's Matsu Otaka, that serial killer. Should report it to the police," He reported, checking the man.

*

"Must be another Kira murder," The man at the front desk of the police station sighed. "I'll put this into the files," he said, typing on a computer.

"Kira?" I asked. I'd heard that name, somewhere! "Doesn't that come from the word 'Killer'?" I asked.

"Yup," The front desk man sighed. "Look into it. Kira's all over the internet. Though, I'm surprised you don't know of him"

*

At the hotel room I rented, with things I took from my house, like money, a computer, and clothes, I googled 'Kira'. I got 176,198 results. I clicked the one labelled, Info on Kira.

**Kira is the god that is killing all of the criminals all over the world** was enough for me to remember.

"Oh! That person!" I exclaimed.

I owe a lot to that Kira.

*

That night, I dreamt about Kira. More like how I could thank him or her, or them.

In the morning, I knew where to start! Since I was a good detective, I could see if I could help catch Kira! Then I could meet them. Or him. Or her. All I knew is that Kira saved me.

*

"Hello, I was wondering if there was a Kira case." I asked at the police station.

"Yep," The front desk person answered.

"Can I join?" I demanded.

"I'd have to ask Ryuzaki first," The man answered, punching numbers into a phone.

"Ryuzaki? We have a girl here, wondering if she could help with the Kira case."

After a few seconds, the person at the front desk hung up and said, "Ryuzaki would like to talk to you. Go up to this room, Miss?" He said, handing me a sheet of paper.

"Call me Mayu," I answered, walking away

When I entered the room, I expected to see a man in a business suit in it. Instead, I found a laptop.

"Hello?" I asked, nervous.

"I am Ryuzaki, more commonly known as L" a disembodied voice answered.

L, L, where have I heard that before?

"Please, take a seat near the laptop so I can see you," The voice continued. It had a strange tone to it, as if it wasn't human. Hmm. So he gets to see me, but I don't get to see him? Nice.

As I sat down, I saw that the screen had a huge 'L' on it in black, with a white background.

L! I know where I heard that! That was the person who challenged Kira on TV!

Looking around for the first time, I saw someone in the stereotypical detective suit in the corner. His face was hidden. He scared me so much; I jumped and let out a squeak.

"That's Watari," L explained.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"I need to figure out if you have any use to the Kira case. Watari," L answered. 'Watari' walked over and handed me a briefcase.

" Watari has several tests for you, to see how well you are at solving cases." L said.

The next hour was spent doing tests.

*

At the end of the last test, L said, "Okay. You are good at this. Tomorrow, come to my hotel room at 8:00 P.M. Watari will tell you where to go. You will have to wear special glasses. They will not let you see anything."

"Just in case I am Kira, you mean. Because Kira needs a face and a name to kill," I said, using my own knowledge, the fact that L won't share his name, and what he just said, to confirm what I said.

"Correct," L said.

*

The next day, a knock at my door surprised me at 7:45. P.M

"Hello?" I asked, opening my door. Before I could see who it was, glasses were forced over my eyes, and I couldn't see anything.

"Wha-what the heck!" I exclaimed.

"It's Watari," a voice whispered. Oh. Right. They think I might be Kira. But I'm not. Oh well.

"Oh," I said.

"It turns out, you're in the same hotel as Ryuzaki," Watari continued. "Please, come with me." He said, grabbing my arm. He gently led me to an elevator. We went up. Then we went to a door, and entered.

I was greeted with a chorus of male voices saying "Who's this?""Is this Miss Mayu?" and more. Where was L? "L?" I called out, and then I was cut off by a voice saying "Call me Ryuzaki." His voice was so different! But, it had to be Ls'.

"When can I take off the glasses?" I asked.

"Come with me," the voice that I think was Ryuzaki's said, then another hand grabbed my arm, and I was led to I think a bedroom or something. I was sat down on a bed, and I heard the other person sit on a chair.

"Mayu, I am Ryuzaki," The voice, Ryuzaki, said.

"Hello," I said.

"I'll test to see if you're not Kira," Ryuzaki said.

And the questioning started.

*

"Okay. You're not Kira," L said. No duh I'm not! Why would I be?

"You can take off the glasses," L continued.

I pulled off the glasses to see a raven-haired man in front of me, in a white long sleeved shirt and jeans.

"You're L-Ryuzaki?" I asked.

"Yep," he answered. He was sitting in an odd way, with his knees pulled up to his chest, his toes bare, his shoes-which were sneakers-on the ground. "I'd like a full bio, Mayu," Ryuzaki said, his dark eyes boring into me. It kind of scared me, that his eyes were black, but then I saw a shimmer of silver, and noticed they were dark grey. His hair was in an odd style, all messy, as if he just got out of bed.

"Okay," I said. "I'm Mayu Kaori. I'm 18 years old. I was born on March 5th, 1986. To write Mayu, you write the Kanji for 'True' and 'Gentleness' and for Kaori, you write the kanji for 'Perfume' and 'Weaving'."

"Very well," Ryuzaki said. "You're young, are you still in school?"

"Yep," I answered.

"Okay. Come with me," He said, walking away, not checking to see if I was following.

"Everyone," Ryuzaki said once we got in the main room, "This is Mayu Kaori. She'll be joining us to help with the Kira case. I've checked, she is not Kira. Her fake name will be Machi Kohana. Give her your real and fake name, so she'll know what to call you in public."

"I'm Soichiro Yagami, or Shijuro Asahi" said an older man.

"I'm Matsuda""Aziawa""Ukita""Moji." They all talked quickly.

Yagami? "I know a Yagami. Light. He's in my grade." I said.

"You know Light?" Soichiro asked.

"Yup," I answered.

"I'll ask if he knows you," Soichiro said.

*

Then next day, Light came up to me during English and asked, "Are you Mayu Kaori?"

"Yep," I answered. Light? Talking to me? I wonder what everyone else is thinking. Heh.

"How'd you manage to get on the investigation team?"

"Simple" I giggled. "I asked."

"Well, do you need any help? I'm an excellent detective, if I do say so myself." Light offered.

"Sure!" I agreed.

"Here's my e-mail so we can talk," He said, handing me a slip of paper. The writing was so neat! "I don't have my sound on, so you can e-mail me during class," Light continued, smiling.

"Here's mine," I said, scrawling my e-mail on a slip of paper and giving it to him, smiling as well. My writing looked like chicken scratches compared to his. I wondered if he could read it. "I never have my sound on, so you can e-mail me too."

"Okay!" Light said. He seemed very welcoming. We'd never really talked before, other than when I asked him for help with homework. Still, that was a while back. He probably didn't remember me.

Anyway, walking back to my seat, I decided not to e-mail him too soon. It would seem weird.

*

After school, I walked to my hotel so I could change for prep academy. After changing, I went on my laptop, and checked my e-mail. I had one message. It was from Light. Surprised, I opened it. It read:

_Mayu:_

_Hey. It's Light. Have anything about Kira?_

_Light_

After reading the e-mail, I replied:

_Hey Light,_

_No, I have nothing about Kira yet. The team hasn't told me anything. They still don't trust me completely. Well, they know I'm not Kira, but still. I just joined. Do you know anything?_

_Mayu_

Looking at the time, I noticed that if I didn't leave now I would be late. So I grabbed my stuff and ran for the prep academy.

*

As I got to the academy, I noticed Light was there as well. This is weird, I thought. I went up to him.

"Light!" I said to him.

"Hmm? Oh, hey Mayu!" He said, smiling again. Light seemed overly happy. I smiled.

"This is weird, isn't it?" I said. "We've just met, yet we're seeing each other everywhere!"

"I know, eh?" Light agreed. This seemed…weird. Light didn't seem like this kind of guy. I didn't know he was so overly happy.

"So, have anything about the Kira case?" I asked.

"No," He answered simply. Where'd the happy go?

"Hmm. Oh well," I said, walking to my seat.

This was really weird!

*

Back at my hotel, I reviewed my homework for the night. I wonder who got the highest score on the exam? Probably Light.

Soon, a knock at my door surprised me again.

"Hello?" I called out. Nothing happened.

"Hello?" I said again, opening my door. There was a slip of paper on the ground. It said:

Go to Ryuzaki's hotel room

"Ookay…?" I said, grabbing my stuff, and walking to the elevator.

We were all sitting around a table when Watari walked in.

"Hello, gentlemen," He said.

"Hey!" I yelled. "I'm a girl!" I crossed my arms.

"Sorry," Watari apologized.

"Mayu," Ryuzaki spoke up. "Watari has something for you," At this, Watari handed me a bracelet.

"What's this for?" I asked. The bracelet was nice, but it had this ugly square on it.

"If you press the square 2 times with force, my cell phone will ring. I'll call you back as soon as possible. I presume you have a cell phone?" Watari said.

"Yep!" I said. "Here's the number," I continued, writing it on a scrap piece of paper.

"Also, the bracelet has a tracking device, so I know where you are at all times." L spoke up.

As I took the bracelet, I put it on my right wrist. "Thank you." I said.

"No problem," L said. "Now, about the Kira case," He continued, and told me everything he knew so far.

(A.N: How was that for the first chapter? I think I did pretty well. Is Mayu Mary-sue? Please tell me. Thanks!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chp. 2

I sat at the computer, sending an e-mail to Light. Tomorrow was the entrance ceremony for Toh-oh university, so I couldn't sleep.

_Light,_

_Hey. It's me, Mayu. How are you?_

_Mayu_

Soon, I got a reply. It read:

_Mayu,_

_I'm good...though why are you up at 10:30PM?_

_Light_

I giggled. So are you Light! I quickly replied:

_Light,_

_You are too! And I am because I can't sleep._

_Mayu_

A few minuets later, I got Light's reply.

_Mayu,_

_Umm, right. He he. I'm up because I can't sleep either. What with the entrance ceremony tomorrow..._

_Light_

For the next hour, we sent little e-mails to each other. Then finally, at 11:30, we both got tired and went to bed.

***

The next day, I arrived at Toh-oh university.

"Hey! Mayu!" I turned toward the yelling. It was my friend, Ayame Keiko. Ayame had short blonde hair and big green eyes. She was probably the cutest 17-year-old you'll ever see. Like a bunny rabbit. She was a little bit shorter than me, which made her seem even cuter to most people, since I'm sort of short as well.

"Hey Ayame!" I said, running up to her.

"C'mon, lets go get a seat before they're all taken!" Ayame said, pulling me into the school.

*

Luckily, Ayame and I got seats at the front.

"And now a few words from the freshman representatives," said the person on the stage.

"Representative_S_? We have 2?" I asked Ayame.

"I guess," she answered.

"First, Yagami Light," The person on the stage said, as Light stood up and said, "Here"

"Knew it," I whispered to Ayame.

"And Ryuuga Hideki," the person on stage-I was too lazy to really catch his name- continued.

"Ryuuga Hideki? Isn't that that idol?" Ayame asked.

"Lets just see," I answered. " I don't think so, though. I don't think Ryuuga Hideki did the exa-"I choked on my words as I saw who it was. It was _L_!

"You all right?" Ayame asked.

"Y-yeah," I said. I have to ask L about this!

***

At the meeting that night, in a new hotel, we all sat around a table, filled as always with sweets and such.

"Ryuzaki," I said, "Why were you at the entrance ceremony at Toh-oh today?"

"Oh, that," L said, taking a slice of cake. "Well, I knew Light was in your school, so I bribed the school to let me take the exam, and, since I knew every answer, him and I were the freshman representatives. I used this as an excuse to test if Light was Kira"

"Isn't that going a little bit too far?" I asked.

"We've gone farther," Matsuda spoke up.

"Oh, right, that time you put up cameras in the two houses, including Lights," I said, remembering. I had seen all of the tapes except for the ones in the bathroom-but the team had assured me that nothing had happened then. So why did L still suspect Light? Why so much?

"But didn't the tapes prove Light innocent?" I asked.

"He was innocent as far as the tapes showed," L said, eating a strawberry off the cake. "But we don't know what he did outside, or if he just has to wish that the criminals would be killed."

"You're talking as if Light is Kira," Soichiro spoke up.

"I'm just talking hypothetically," L said. "He may not be," he continued, eating some more cake.

I looked at the clock. 12:08 AM. "Woah it's late!" I exclaimed. "I don't want to pull an all-nighter, so is it okay if I leave?"

"Yes, that's fine. Everyone can leave if they want to," L said.

"Okay, bye,"I said, as everyone else got up, stretched, and said goodbye to L.

***

The next morning, I checked out of my hotel. Ayame and I were going to share a dorm near the school, so I no longer needed the hotel.

"Hey!" Ayame said, as I waked out of the hotel. She had a taxi for us.

"Hi," I said, walking into the taxi. "Gosh, it's so early!" I said, as Ayame told the driver where to go.

"Well, yeah, we have to get to the school early so we're not late," Ayame told me. "Did you pull an all-nighter again?" She asked.

"No, I stayed up until 12:30 AM, though," I answered.

"Why?" She asked.

I would tell her, but I'm not allowed telling everyone I'm on the team. "I lost track of time. I was making sure I had everything for today," I lied. Luckily I was a spectacular lier.

"Oh, ok," Ayame said.

*

After our morning classes, Ayame and I were walking around campus, when we heard the **pok**s and **thok**s of tennis.

"Who's playing tennis?" I asked.

"I dunno," Ayame said. "Lets go see!" She continued, running towards the tennis court.

"Hey, look, it's Light and that Ryuuga person!" Ayame exclaimed as she saw who was playing.

"Oh really?" I said. L must be interrogating Light again, I thought, sighing internally. I walked over, Ayame following. We watched closely, until a huge crowd formed, and even a referee and a linesman showed up.

"Wow, lots of people!" Ayame exclaimed. "I'm glad we showed up early, or else we wouldn't be able to see!"

"Heh heh," I laughed. Then again, we _were_ the shortest ones there. Not a lot of girls seemed to be into tennis.

*

At the end, Light won. The crowd dispersed quickly. It seemed Light and L were now going to a cafe to talk more.

"Well, I'm hungry, lets go eat!" Ayame said. I giggled. She sure was demanding!

"Okay, fine," I said.

***

 That night, in our dorm, I sat cross legged on my bed with my laptop, while Ayame was watching TV, sitting on her bed. I have to admit, the TV was kind of distracting, but I blocked it out.

Soon, I got an e-mail from Light.

_Hey Mayu!_

_It's Light. How are you?_

_Light_

I giggled. Light seemed to love to e-mail me!

I replied:

_Hi Light,_

_I'm good, you?_

_I saw your tennis game today. Good job! _

_Mayu_

Soon, I got a reply, saying:

_So, Mayu,_

_I'm good._

_Speaking of the tennis game, thanks! _

_How good are you at tennis?_

_Light_

I replied:

_So what, Light,_

_No problem._

_And I suck at ALL sports. Including tennis._

_Mayu_

I was about to hit the send button, when Ayame turned off the TV and jumped onto my bed.

"What'cha doing?" She asked.

"Just e-mailing people," I said.

"Are you e-mailing Light?" She asked, looking at my e-mail. "Oh, yep!" Ayame giggled.

"Hey, he e-mailed me first!" I said, trying to hit the send button.

"Wait," Ayame said. She took my laptop, and started to type something.

"No!" I said, taking the laptop from her. Her typing turned into gibberish.

By accident, I hit the send button without deleting the gibberish. So I sent him this e-mail:

_So what, Light,_

_No problem._

_And I suck at ALL sports. Including tennis._

_Oh yeah, I nfjbhf_

_Mayu_

Ayame and I looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

A few minuets later, I got a reply.

_So what what, Mayu,_

_I doubt you suck at all sports._

_Umm, what does " Oh yeah, I nfjbhf" mean?_

_Light_

Ayame and I laughed more, then I replied:

_So what what what, Light,_

_You should see me play tennis._

_And my friend, Ayame Keiko, tried to type something or another, so I took my laptop back from her and accidentally sent the gibberish._

_Mayu_

A few minuets later, i got a reply. Ayame was watching what was going on now.

_ok, I can't top that, Mayu,_

_Hmm, maybe I should play you sometime._

_Ayame? I think she was in my math class last year. Ask her for me if she was, k?_

_Light_

"Yep, I was!" Ayame said.

"Okay, I'll tell him!"

_Ha! I beat you, Light!_

_Ha, have fun beating me at tennis!_

_Yeah, she was._

_Mayu_

A few minuets later, Ayame said, "He's replied!"

I read the e-mail outloud:

_Yes, you did, Mayu,_

_Okay then. You might win, though! _

_Okay, cool._

_Well, I'm tired. Goodnight!_

_Light_

"Aww, he said goodnight to you! He likes you" Ayame said

"No, he doesn't. I think he has a girlfriend." I said.

"Well, that just ruined my day," Ayame joked.

I replied:

_There, I beat you at something, Light,_

_I dunno about that, but okay!_

_Okay, goodnight!_

_Mayu_

Now, I clicked the send button _before_ Ayame could get to my laptop.

"Ha ha!" I said. Then I stretched. "Well, I'm beat. Let's sleep," I said to Ayame.

"Okay," She agreed, and we both went to sleep

***

The next morning, as I was getting ready for school, I got a call from L.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, this is Ryuzaki," L said.

"Hi?" I said. "Why'd you call me so early?" I asked.

"I'm just saying, if you see Light, keep an eye out for suspicious behavior. Okay?" L explained.

"Okay," I said. "Though, why aren't you?" I asked.

"I'm not going to be on campus today," L explained. "So I'm asking you to,"

"Okay then. Bye," I said.

"Bye." L said. then he hung up.

"Who was that?" Ayame said, walking into the room.

"it was my dad," I lied.

"Oh, okay," Ayame said. "Well, I don't have classes until 10, how bout you?"

"I have classes at 9. I have until 8:30 to do stuff." I said.

"Cool," Ayame said. Then my phone rang again.

"Hello?" I said in the phone.

"Hi Mayu, it's Light." Light said.

"Oh hi Light!" I said. Ayame smiled, as if to say, _He likes you!_ I rolled my eyes at her.

"So, are we gonna play tennis at lunch?" Light asked.

"Sure!" I said. I seriously did not get why Ryuzaki suspected Light. Light was too nice.

"Well, I have to get ready. Bye!" Light said.

"Okay, bye!" I said, then hung up.

As soon as I did, Ayame said,"He likes you!"

"I already told you, I think he has a girlfriend." I told Ayame again, walking into the kitchen to get some food.

Ayame skipped behind me. I grabbed the cereal.

"I want some!" Ayame said.

"Then get the milk!" I told her.

"Okay!" She yelled, getting the milk as I poured the cereal into two bowls. She put the milk in the two bowls as I put the cereal away.

"Mm, yummy!" Ayame said as we sat down on the stools behind the counter-our kitchen was built so we had a bar-thing outside of the kitchen to save room.

"Well, I have to go," I said as I finished my cereal and put my bowl in the sink. "Bye!" I said as I put on my shoes.

"Bye!" Ayame called after me.

----------------

**(A/N Finally it's done! I introduced a new character! AYAME! I'm gonna draw Ayame, Light, mayu and L soon. And whether Mayu has a crush on Light or not it for you to decide! Ok no not really but I still have to choose. NEXT UP: Light and Mayu's tennis game! And I think I'll introduce Misa soon. Okay, well, bye!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chp. 3

The next day, around Lunch, I met up with Ayame at the picnic table near the tennis court.

"Hey," I said as I sat down, then laughed. "You're studying? At lunch?" Ayame hated studying.

"Yeah," Ayame sighed. "My teacher gave me a load of stuff to do. Gosh, I hate English! It's so confusing!"

I laughed again. "Don't worry, Ayame, I'll help tonight,"

"'Kay then," Ayame said, closing her book. "So, what's up?" She asked after putting her stuff in her bag.

"Nothing really," I sighed. "I don't really like one of my classmates, but it's okay. I'll put up with her,"

"Okay, cool." Ayame said.

We chatted for a bit, until Light showed up. "Hey," he said, "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay," I said. "I got here early, and so did Ayame," I said.

"okay then," Light said. "Well, lets play tennis now, 'kay?"

"Sure!" I said. I had always wondered why Light was so friendly. Maybe Ayame was right and he liked me. Or maybe...maybe L was right and that Light was Kira...and was trying to get on my good side. Maybe Light had no reason at all to be so friendly, maybe he just _was_.

As we walked onto the tennis court, I said, "You're gonna win-I know it."

"Let's just see," Light said.

*

At the end of our game, Light had won, 6-1.

"I told you," I said.

"Well, you got _a_ point." Light laughed.

"You gave me that one!" I said, laughing.

"Well, I have classes now. Good game," Light said.

"Okay, bye," I said. As soon as Light left, Ayame said, "He likes you,"

"Isn't he going out with that Takada girl?" I asked.

"...Right. Takada's a day ruiner." Ayame grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah" I said, patting Ayame's head. "Well, Light's right, we have to get to class. See you tonight?"

"Sure!" Ayame said, and we walked to our next classes.

***

It was a few weeks later, on the 18th, at a new hotel, when the frenzy began.

We were all sitting around a table, talking about Naomi Misora, who mysteriously disappeared at new years. Usually we wouldn't be worried about this, but Naomi Misora was Raye Penbers, one of the FBI agents, fiancée.

Watari walked in, and said, "Sakura TV...something big happened." He turned on the TV, and the person on the TV said "In other words, we are practically reporting this news as the hostages of Kira himself...this is not a prank. the videos are not a hoax."

"Kira's hostages? What the heck is this?" everyone shouted.

"There is no doubt the tapes are real. In the first tape, the voice predicted the death of two arrested criminals: Seiichi Machiba and Seiji Machiba...later as predicted in the tape, they died of heart failure at 7:00 last night. Only Kira is capable of doing something like that. Thus, we are certain that these are truly sent from Kira...

Furthermore, he instructed us to broadcast the second tape today at 5:59 PM. We have not watched it ourselves, but the tape should validate the other tapes, as well as Kira's message to the world." The TV person said.

"Th...this is just a joke, right?" Ukita asked.

"I don't think so. It looks too..." Matsuda answered.

I just stared, speechless.

"It is now 5:59. The broadcast will now begin." The TV person said.

A huge 'KIRA' in black on a white background showed up. It looked like the font L uses for his 'L', only hand-written.

"I am Kira," The TV said. "If this tape was aired exactly at 5:59 PM on April 18th, It should be 5:59:38 right now...39 seconds...40...please change the channel to Taiyou TV. The news anchor will die of heart failure at exactly 6:00 PM"

"Change the channel," L said.

The TV showed two women on each end of a table, with a man in the middle, slumping over the table, dead.

I gasped.

"Now change it back," L ordered. "Please move one...no two more televisions to this room,"

"Yes, sir," Watari said, and left to get the TVs.

"That was the punishment for always speaking in cynical terms against me on television... surely one person is not enough to prove my identity, so I will take another sacrifice. The target is another commentator on the same network who always opposes my actions." Kira said.

"Channel 24," L said.

This time,it showed another dead man surrounded by people.

"Kira is directly manipulating the mind of the public. It may be troublesome if we don't stop the broadcast soon," L said.

"What's the number for Sakura TV?" Matsuda asked, as Kira said, "Please believe me when I say I am Kira."

"Not good. Every line is busy..." Matsuda said.

"My contact in the station turned his cell phone off," Someone-I think Aizawa- said.

"Damn it! I'll go stop them myself!" Ukita said.

"Ukita-san!" I yelled. "Don't!"

"I don't mean to kill innocent people. I abhor evil and defend justice. The police do not have to be my enemies. They can be my allies." Kira said.

L looked frustrated, a big change from his usual blank face. I blinked in surprise.

"I wish to create a world without crime. If everyone works together to achive it, it is not difficult to do. As long as no one tries to oppose me, no one else will die. Even if you disagree with me, as long as you don't stand against me in public, I won't kill you. Just wait a little while. The world will become a utopia that is otherwise an impossible dream...and the world can be full of no one but people of good conscience." Kira said. Everyone stood there, silent and hoping Ukita was all right.

"Take a moment and imagine a world where the policemen work together with me to eliminate all evil," Kira said.

"We are now live at the front entrance of Sakura TV. Please stay calm, everyone. We will get more details on the tapes being broadcast over Sakura TV soon." A different TV said. "This just in, there is someone lying in front of Sakura TV station's front door! This is a live feed from the front of the Sakura TV station! We do not have a correspondent at the site but what you are seeing is a live feed from in front of Sakura TV!"

"Ukita! It's Ukita!" Aizawa said.

I was speechless.

"Damn you Kira!" he turned around and started to run.

"Aizawa-san, stop. Where are you going?'" L asked.

"To where Ukita is! I'll retrive those tapes myself!" Aizawa said.

"If you go now, you'll die too." L said calmly.

"..."Ryuzaki...are you telling me to stare at the TV and do nothing?" Aizawa asked.

"I'm asking you to calm down. I, too, want to stop the broadcast right now. We may find crucial clues if we can get our hands on the original video cassettes that Kira mailed in. However, if Ukita-san was killed by Kira, anyone else who goes there now will suffer the same fate." L said.

"So our fake badges are useless after all?! Did our names leak out somehow?!" Aizawa yelled.

"That it possible. However, why hasn't Kira killed everyone of us already?" L said.

"I said that 'Kira needs both the name and face to kill,' but after seeing this...I have to say that there is now a possibility of Kira being able to kill using someone's face alone. I can't say for sure right now, but...It is undeniable that Ukita-san died as a direct result of going there. He died in front of the TV station, and we all saw it on TV. It is likely that Kira is somewhere in or near the station and watching closely for intruders. It is also possible that he has set up spy cameras to keep watch."

"If we know where Kira is now, shouldn't we go and arrest him?" Aizawa yelled.

"Like I said, charging in there will get us killed. Please try to understand." L explained.

At this point, I was starting to shake a little. How...why is Kira doing this?

"Well, I can't..." Aizawa began. "Ukita died! Didn't you say that you'd risk your life to arrest Kira?!" Aizawa exploded, as he started to shake L's shoulder.

"Risking my life and throwing it away are two very different things." L said calmly, even though he was being shook very hard. "I feel the same way as you, but you must stay calm. It is too late for Ukita-san, but if Aizawa-san dies as well..." L didn't finish.

All of the sudden, a huge crash was heard from one of the TVs. Everyone turned.

A big police van was charging into the station!

A small, unnoticeable cry came out from my mouth involuntarily. I looked down at my hands. They were shaking like crazy.

"Please give an answer as to whether or not the police will cooperate with me to create a new world four days from now on April 22nd. On that same day, at 6:10 PM, I have tapes ready to be aired in response to that answer. As long as the police make an announcement, I will not mind whether or not anyone reveals themselves." Kira said, while the TV that showed in front of Sakura TV station said, 'Ohh, it broke in! A vehicle has crashed into the Sakura TV station!...It appears to be an armored car!"

"Wh...what?" Everyone yelled except for me.

"Well," L said. "By doing that he's ensured that he can enter the building without revealing himself...but if Ukita-san has been killed by Kira...It is a risky move because there is a good chance that Kira is watching from inside the station."

"But...more importantly, who? Is he on our side?" Matsuda asked.

"Well, it's a police car but..." Aizawa said.

"Soi...soichiro," I whispered, but no one heard me.

A little while later, the biggest screen, showing the Kira tapes, displayed a message saying the program was paused. Another TV showed a normal police car in front of the TV station.

"There are still some within the police who dare to stand up besides us..." Matsuda said.

I felt like smacking him across the head and yelling, 'It's Soichiro you idiot!' But my hands were shaking too much to even raise an inch.

Someone said something, but I didn't hear it. Then L said, "Aizawa-san, do you know vice-director Kitamura's phone number?"

"Ah...yes," Aizawa said.

"Please call him and give me the phone when he answers," L said. L then went on to explain what to do in this kind of situation, because two policemen had acted on there own as well, it seemed.

Soon, Watari's phone rang. "It is Yagami-san," he said, answering the phone and giving it to L.

After a few seconds, L said, "It's me, Yagami-san. So you were the one in the armored car?"

"No duh," I whispered to myself.

"Are you alright?" L asked after a few moments. "please wait a minuet." He said after listening to Soichiro. He then set up a shield so Soichiro could come back.

When he arrived, Watari had to help him walk. It seemed he was still a little weak at this point, but he effectively got the files.

At this point, Matsuda looked at me and said, "Are you alright, Mayu?"

"Eh?" I asked him.

"Matsuda's right, Mayu, you're shaking." L said.

"I-is it that n-noticeable?" I asked, my teeth clicking together so much I could barely speak.

"Maybe you should go home for a bit," L suggested. "I'll look over the tapes, I want Aizawa analyze this," At this point L gave Aizawa the envelope, "And everyone else to go home and rest. Especially Yagami-san."

"Okay," I said. "Bye."

*

That night, When I came home Ayame was still up. "Where were you?" She asked.

"Sorry, I was shopping for some notebooks, but I didn't find any," I lied. Gosh, I can't wait until I graduate and can join the task force properly. Then I can tell Ayame I'm on the team. Still, graduation's so far away...

"Oh, okay. Light e-mailed you, by the way," Ayame said, grabbing a cup of tea off the counter.

"Were you snooping?" I asked. "And is that caffeinated?"

"Yes to both," Ayame sighed.

"Silly Ayame," I said, pretending to hit her across the head. "Snooping's bad. And you're gonna be up all night."

"I know," Ayame said. "I want to stay up. Tomorrow's Saturday anyways, so it doesn't matter."

"Well, I'm gonna have some tea too then. So I can stay up too." I said, grabbing a cup of tea too. "Now, I'm gonna check my e-mail. See if you did anything." I opened my laptop and checked my e-mail. Ayame was right, I did have an e-mail from Light. It said:

_Hey, Mayu,_

_Did you see the Kira show on TV?_

_Light_

I replied:

_Hi Light,_

_Yep, the whole team saw it. Though it scared me a lot. Your dad crashed into Sakura TV with an armored car, you know._

_Mayu_

Soon I got a reply, saying:

_Really?_

_Light_

I answered:

_Yep, he did._

_Mayu_

Soon, a whoosh told me I had a reply. It said:

_He's supposed to be in the hospital! Silly dad. *Sigh*_

_Light_

I giggled. Then I replied:

_I know, but he's better now. Just a little weak, like me. But for different reasons._

_Mayu_

Soon, another whoosh told me I had another reply. It said:

_? _

_What happened?_

_Light_

I replied with:

_I dunno, I just kept shaking. It got to the point where I couldn't talk. I'm better now. I just can't run or anything._

_Mayu_

I sat for a bit, drinking my tea, when I got a reply, saying:

_Hmmm. I dunno, maybe it was because of the shock from the Kira thing?_

_Light_

"I wanna play DDR! Can we play DDR?" Ayame asked me suddenly.

"Ack! Oh, sure,"I said, surprised by her sudden question.

_I guess. Well, I have to go. Ayame wants to play DDR with me. Talk to you at school on monday?_

_Mayu_ Was my reply.

Soon, I got a reply, saying:

_Sure. We can talk later._

_Goodnight._

_Light_

_Goodnight, Light._

_Mayu_

I replied, giggling at the fact that my reply rhymed.

Then I closed my laptop and played DDR for the night.

**((A/N Okay, sorry this took so long! At the part where everyone's watching the TV, I got really unmotivated because I had to copy off of Onemanga word for word, and it got tiring. Sorry! DX **

**GUESS WHAT! I got the 13th voulme of death note (How to read), BUT...**

**If you look at page 087 in the 13th volume, at the bottom of the page, is a section of 'the women in Light's life'**

**It says 'the girls he's [Light] been close to are: Yuri, Mayu, Shiho, Emi, Takada and Misa'**

**It also says ' But nothing is know about her [Mayu]. It is assumed that, with Yuri, he met her in high school.' Light met Mayu in high school, and is close to Light. Isn't that, like, weird or what? Mayu's canon! *Is bricked***

**Oww. But yeah. Isn't that weird? XDD))**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**((A/N Im sorry if this chapter and the next seem choppy and unedited. They are old ones I'm uploading from another website and I haven't had anyone edit them yet. ****spock-of-the-fridge ****has offered to be my beta and so chapter 6 and on will be much better. spock-of-the-fridge, I appreciate it! 8D**

**Now, ON with the horrible chapters! XD))**

-----

Two days later, on the 24th, I walked into L's hotel room and sat down next to Matsuda.

They were talking about something that had to do with Light.

"What are they talking about?" I whispered to Matsuda.

"Light, Yagami-san's son, is going to join the team. Don't tell him about the second Kira theory," Matsuda answered.

"Second Kira?" I said, talking normally now.

"Oh, hello," L said. Then he went back to talking to Soichiro. "I want you to ask if he can come tomorrow to join," I heard L say. I knew they were talking about Light. "Don't tell him about the second Kira."

"What's this about a second Kira?" I asked.

"The possibility of a second Kira is very high," Aizawa told me. "Also that they're a child or woman."

"Fingerprints?" I asked, thinking about the tapes.

"Yes," L said. "I was thinking about comparing the size to your finger print. Because you are the only woman here,"

"okay," I said, confused. L handed me a bag with a piece of browny-yellow paper inside, from the envelope that the Kira tapes were held. I put my finger on top of the fingerprint.

Sure enough, they were the same size. Mine was just a smidget bigger. But it was still enough to tell that the fingerprint was a womans.

"It's the same size," I announced.

"okay," Soichiro said.

We spent some time talking, the most interesting topic about how, if Light thought there was a second Kira, that h'ed be freed of some of his suspision, until I had to go because of class.

"I hate mondays," I grumbled, as I stretched outside, waiting for a taxi.

When it came, I felt a vibrating in my pocket, saying I had a text. I took out my cell phone. It read:

**To: Mayu Kaori**

**From: Ayame Keiko**

**Message:**

**Mayu, when are you gonna come hooooome? I checked the school website, our first classes are canceled. Wanna play a game once you get home?**

**Where are you, anyways?**

**~Ayame**

I rolled my eyes, then replied. I typed:

**Ayame, I'm on my way. I was looking for notebooks again. I think everywhere is sold out though. **

**Okay, we can play a game.**

**~Mayu** I closed my orange slider phone, and sighed. I was really looking forward to sleeping. Aw well.

---

When I got back to my dorm, Ayame was in the doorway, waiting.

"You took forever!" She complained.  "Sorry," I said.

"Aw well, I got the game set up," She said.

"Okay," I said, and we played for a bit, until I started to fall asleep. Ayame then decided to go to bed, and I did too.

---

The next night, Light walked into the hotel room.

"Oh, hey May-" he started.

"Machi Kohana," I cut him off.

"Okay, Machi," He said, confused.

Everybody went on to give their fake names to Light.

"I see. So I am Light Asahi?" He asked, after Soichiro said he was Asahi.

"Thank you for your cooperation. I will call you Light-kun." L said. L then went on to explain how everything worked. He then told Light to watch the tapes, as we all sat behind him.

"So, did you find anything interesting?" L asked. Light paused.

"There's a possibility that there is a second Kira," Light said. Everyone was surprised, but i was happy. _ He's not as suspected now,_ I thought, happy. Light just didn't seem like Kira.

"Good job, we suspected a second Kira too," L said.

"Were you testing me?" Light declared.

"No, I was the only person who though there could be a second Kira. We needed someone to come to the same conclusion without any insight from me," L answered. "So you've been a great help already,"

They then went on to discuss the tapes from the 'real' Kira they wanted to make. I spaced out every now and again.

"We think that...from the real...the best course...need you to...pretend to be Kira..." was all I heard.

"Pretend to be Kira? Huh?" I said. Matsuda looked at me. "Were you spacing out?" he asked, but whispered at the same time.

"Umm," I said, not answering.

"In any case, were running out of time. I plan on making our broadcast on the evening news so please start working on a draft immediately," L said to Light. He then went on to explain to the others what they could do to help. He told me to help Matsuda with the Kira video.

----

"Ryuzaki, is that good enough?" Light sighed, after writing down the draft for the Kira video. "I wrote it as if I were Kira,"

"It's not bad but if you don't remove the 'It's fine with me to kill L' part," L started. He turned towards Light. "I'll die."

I giggled.

Light laughed as well. "I just thought that Kira would've wanted to make sure that L died." He said.

"Umm, Ryuzaki has a good reason," I said awkwardly.

"I was just kidding. You can remove it," Light said.

"Okay," L said. He passed the draft to Aizawa. "Aihara-san, the draft is done. Please take care of the rest."

"Okay!" Aizawa said, and rushed off to work.

---

Two days later, sitting in the hotel, Watari, from the computer, said "Ryuzaki, the second Kira has responded."

"What?" Everyone gasped.

"The tapes and envelope are being sent over. I will send you the video now." Watari continued. The now-familiar Kira showed up on the screen.

"Kira-san! Thanks for replying!" the second Kira said. "i'll do everything Kira-san said."

I glanced over at Light. he looked deep in thought.

"I want to meet Kira-san." Kira said. "I think kira-san doesn't have the eyes, but don't worry! I won't kill Kira-san no matter what!"

"He said 'Doesn't have the eyes.' What does that mean?" I asked.

"Please think of a way to meet without getting caught by the police. When we meet, we can just confirm each other's identity with our God of Death."

My eyes widened. "G-god of...Death?" I whispered.

There was a huge crash, masking my kind of loud whisper, and everyone looked towards the sound. L had tipped over his chair, and was staring at the screen with wide eyes.

"God of Death...Is he saying that Gods of Death are real?" L said, shakily.

"Ryuzaki, you can't help that people talk about nonsense like Gods of Death." Light said. It seemed like he was hiding something...

"The messages Kira made his victims in prison write also affirm the existence of Gods of Death..." L said.

"So perhaps this tape is from the same Kira who killed those victims in jail? Since they talk with the same..." Soichiro asked.

"That's not it Dad," Light said. "If this were the old Kira, he wouldn't respond to our fake tape. He wouldn't be so foolish as to play this game and make it unnecessary for L to reveal himself on TV and get himself killed."

"Then maybe the real Kira and the second Kira have contacted each other and are using things like 'God of death' to confuse us?" Aizawa said.

"That's probably not so. Like what Light-kun said...If they had contacted each other, Kira wouldn't have stopped the plan to kill me...The second Kira is not trying to do what the real Kira would do, instead it's more like what he thinks he is doing whatever Kira needs." L said. he stood up, put his chair back on it's legs, and sat down. "He is not acting in pursuit of Kira's goal to 'Change the world by punishing criminals and those who get in my way'...He is doing what he feels needs to be done...to meet the real Kira."

"So then the second Kira doesn't want to reform the world...he is only interested in knowing who Kira is." Light said. "Then maybe 'God of Death' is a code word for their ability to kill? 'We can just confirm each others identity with our God of Death' would mean they can prove their identity by killing someone on the spot."

".......I agree..." L said. "At the very least, it is certain that 'God of Death' is something the two Kira's have in common...It will help us a lot if we can find out more about it."

"What do we do now to reply? If we do it wrong he will figure out that we don't know anything and that we're not Kira..." Light asked.

"No, we will leave it to the two Kira's to make the next move" L said.

"Leave it to them?" I asked, surprised.

"For the second Kira to make a reply now, assuming he hasn't figured out that the response is a fake, he must be fairly content with the situation. His goal to catch the attention of Kira has been achieved." L said. "Using words that only they would understand, the imposter plans to give Kira the message today on Sakura TV's 6 O'clock news. On the other hand, the Real Kira must be paying close attention to the exchange between us and the second Kira." L said.

"What do you think he's planning?" I asked.

"Kira must want to minimize contact between the second Kira and the police. If this keeps up, I don't know, what will happen. Maybe the real Kira will send in a message of his own." L scratched his knee. "Right now, the only medium we can use is Sakura TV. There are too many unreliable sources on the internet...thousands of them. Thus, it is also difficult for the Kiras to contact each other online."

"Nothing is as dependable as predicted murder on TV," I mumbled.

"I think it's very obvious that the second Kira is not good with technology nor is he smart or disciplined."

I was confused. I thought we had confirmed the female fingerprint on the envelope? So why was everyone considering Kira to be a he?

"Maybe, the second Kira lives by themselves or is from a rich family. Maybe both," I suggested. "Many people I meet that are from rich families or live alone act a lot like how the second Kira is acting," I continued.

"Maybe," L said. "Anyways, if the second Kira doesn't get what he wants, maybe he is leaking Kira's secrets to force Kira into meeting the second Kira and telling him to stop. That will be interesting."

This got me thinking. Why...no, how did this second Kira show up? Why are they sending in Kira tapes that are sure to get Kira mad if they want to be on Kira's side? Either the second Kira is really ignorant, or was raised in a family where they got away with stuff. Ultimately, I thought that the second Kira had to live alone. Maybe they were in college, or maybe they are older than we think and graduated college already. The first Kira's probably from high school, and to think this second Kira's could be older and is searching for Kira...that's a bit pedofile-ish, isn't it?

Next thing I knew, it was time to leave and I was walking into a taxi.

I sat there, looking out the window, watching the different colours go by. The blacks, browns, and reds, with the occasional blond, of peoples hair. The bright, flashing colours of the screens. The bluey-grey blur of the buildings.

When I got close to campus, I got out and payed for the ride. I walked into a nearby store. Might as well pick up some notebooks to keep the lie strong with Ayame.

I walked towards the section with notebooks in it, and saw that there were only plain, one colour notebooks there. There were an ugly shade of pink, a green, a grey, and a black one. I would have gotten an orange one, since orange is my favourite colour, but there were none. So I grabbed the black one. It was just a simple one, easy to use, bendable covers. The pages inside were yellow tinted. The one thing I noticed the most though was that there were no places to put your name, unless you had gel pen. So I grabbed a silver gel pen as well. It would be fun to decorate it.

After walking out of the store, I grabbed my phone and texted Ayame. It said:

**Ayame,**

**I'll be home soon. Found a notebook, finally! **

**Hey, lets go over the math homework together, okay? **

**Mayu**

Soon, i got one back, saying:

**Mayu,**

**Oh fine, we can do homework.**

**Yay! Notebooks! Now you wont have to be out so often!**

**Ayame**

This made me think more. What excuse was I gonna use now? I couldn't say I need more stuff, because Ayame knew I never went shopping, then go shopping the day after for something I could have picked up the first time. Maybe...I could say I was out at a friends house? No, we never did that stuff separately, either. Hmmm...I'll say I was studying with Light. That was a half-lie, because we were studying together, it was just that we were studying Kira.

Kira.

Why did I join the team again?

Oh right, so I got to thank Kira. Riiiight. Because he saved me.

That night was so long ago, it seemed. I had remembered it, I just never really thought of it.

That man was scary. I'm kind of glad that I was at a friends house the night he murdered my parents, otherwise I wouldn't be here right now. Of course, I felt bad for my brother and parents...

I had to duck into a nearby café's bathroom for a second to calm myself down.

When I did, I left and walked the rest of the way home.

"Hi Mayu!" Ayame called cheerfully as I put away my shoes.  "Hey," I answered. I sat down in my favourite chair and grabbed my laptop.

I checked my e-mail. I had some from my classmates, one from someone asking for the homework for English, and a junk mail. I replied quickly, deleted my junk, and put the computer down.

"hey, can we do the math homework now?" I asked. I wanted to get my mind away from Kira for a few hours.

"Okay, fine," Ayame grumbled, and we sat and did our math studies for a bit.

*

The next day, after classes, I got a call from L.

"Hello?" I asked. Thankfully, Ayame still had classes. I had given L copies of mine and Ayame's schedules, so he knew when to call now.

"Hi, Mayu. We need you to come to the hotel room soon. The second Kira sent in another video and a diary to go with it,"

"A...diary?" I asked, confused.

---------

**((A/N Ahaha I fail, sorry for the wait.**

**I forgot about this story for a bit, actually. Then school got in the way so I couldn't write. Sorry!**

**Yeah, about the notebooks, I was REALLY bored and decided to use the fact that Mayu kept telling Ayame that she needed notebooks. i was also trying to take up space on the pages so i could update this. XD**

**Haha get the "Black, easy-to-use college note book with yellow tinted pages, and how she's gonna use silver to decorate it?" Ha ha if you don't get it, you fail. XD**

**lol I was REALLY bored. maybe I shouldn't have two cokes in a row and then stay up until 12:34 AM (Haha make a wish!)**

**So, do you like?**

**And one more thing: GORRAMIT MISA I HATE YOUR KIRA TAPES! XD))**


	5. Chapter 5

Shades of grey

chapter 5

**((A/N haha , fast update, huh? I just got motivated to write chapter 6 so i decided to get chapter 5 up here too. Again, choppy and unedited. Sorry. D8**

**But read anyways. 8D))**

----------

As I walked in to the hotel, Light was studying a sheet of what looked like notebook paper intensely. "Is the diary going to be aired?" He said quietly to his father.

"Look, on the 30th," Soichiro answered.

"Huh?" I whispered. I waited for Light to finish with the diary, and then he handed it to me.

I looked at the 30th.

_30th: Saw god of death at the Giants game in the Tokyo Dome_

"Wait...what?" I whispered.

"Huh?" Aizawa asked me.

"What?" I said. "Um, never mind" I said awkwardly.

Light motioned for the sheet of paper, so I handed it to him. He looked over it some more.

"Well, what do you think?" L asked Light and me.

"Right now...I have to say that he is an idiot." Light said. I just shrugged.

"Hmmm...yeah, if you think about it, maybe there's a secret code, but in something other than the 30th? Is that what your thinking, Light?" I said. Light nodded.

"It must be," Matsuda said. "And even though the diary is from last year, the Giants are also playing this year, in the dome, on the 30th, so it's obvious he wants to meet there."

"Yeah...if he wants the police to come as well," I muttered.

"Machi's right," L said, looking at me. He surprised me with his good hearing. "While his actions are rather foolish and rash, he might not be that stupid..." L had taken the diary from Light, and was looking over it. "Lets look for other possible hidden messages. If the message uses key only people who have the power of a god of death can understand, we wont find it."

"Lets just go to the specific places mentioned on their respective dates," I suggested.

"That's a good idea," Light said. He looked at the diary over L's shoulder. "22nd, meet with friend in Aoyama, exchanged notes. 24th, went shopping with friends in Shibuya, bought some summer clothes. All we have to do is go to those places on those days and look for people with notes and buying clothes." He continued.

"But what happens if Kira or the second Kira discovers us? They may kill us," Soichiro said.

"That's why we'll disguse our investigations with the Dome," L said. "We'll publicly close the Dome, so stopping people and asking for fingerprints wont be a problem. We'll find the second Kira. He seems rash enough to go no matter what."

"Do you think he will?" I asked. "He did somehow hide a message in there..." I was confused. "The second Kira doesn't seem that stupid." I finished.

"We will still investigate the Dome, just to be sure. For now, we should pick people to go to Aoyama and Shibuya. Maybe Mastuda and Mayu," L said.

"I'll go too." Light said simply

"Light..." Soichiro said uneasily.

"It's fine, Dad. I go to Aoyama and Shibuya sometimes, too. I'll blend right in. plus, the second Kira will be too busy looking for Kira to notice me." Light answered.

"Maybe me and Light should bring our college friends, to blend in more," I said. I really owed Ayame a favor, after being out all of the time.

"That would be okay," L said. "Yes, do that. Well, we'll air this tomorrow. Asahi-san, can you make an appointment to air this before the news broadcasts tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll try." Soichiro said.

"Also, this next bit is important to everyone. While this is the perfect chance to capture either Kiras, it's also a chance for Kira to contact the second Kira. I want to increase the security."

"What do you mean?" Aizawa asked.

"Obviously, we should never give away any information about each other, but we should avoid going out as policemen and should destroy any information and photos that depict us as such as well. For example, I never left any pictures of myself behind. Not even my college student ID has my picture. Even the security cameras in this hotel are set up to not film our faces when we enter and leave." L said. "We should still have pictures we've given friends and family, as well as in any files we have. Destroy them all."

"Do you still suspect my son!?" Soichiro exploded.

"It's not 0% so yes, I do. I have to take precautions, just to be sure."

"I see. Your actions are steps ahead of mine. Good job, Ryuzaki." Light said. "if Kira makes contact with the second Kira, it's all over if Kira has photos of us all. Even Ryuzaki, who is anonymous, is in danger."

"Yes, I believed that "Kira needs a face and name to kill," but now..." L said. "The situation is different. The second Kira may be able to kill with just a face. We can't leave any photos behind."

We talked for a bit more, and then me, Matsuda, and Light were outside.

"So, Matsui-san, Machi-san, we'll make arrangements about our trips tomorrow."

"All right, take care, Light."

LIght got into the taxi and left.

As I got another taxi (Which took awhile,) I noticed that Matsuda got a phone call. he seemed confused.

"Huh?" I whispered, but I told the taxi driver where to go, and relaxed in my seat for a bit.

***

"Mayu!" As I walked into the door of mine and Ayame's dorm, I was attacked by a flying Ayame.

"Woah, Ayame! Hi!" I said, giggling as she tickled me.

"Hi!" She said, getting off of me. "So, what's up?" She asked.

"Hey, do you want to go to Aoyama and Shibuya sometime?" I asked.

"Sure! When?" Ayame said.

"Hmm...maybe, on the 22nd for Aoyama, and the 24th for Shibuya?" I got the idea from some other girls, but they were going to Shibuya on the 22nd, and Aoyama on the 24th, and I don't want to meet up with them, as they're the really annoying girls in my math class." I said.

"Okay, that'll be great!" Ayame said. "But why don't we go sooner?"

Oh no. I scrambled to make up an excuse. "I hear there's sales on that day..." I lied.

"Okay! yay!" Ayame said. "So...can you help me with the English work?" She asked timidly.

"Okay, fine." I said, smiling. We sat down at her desk and worked on her homework together.

***

"I don't see any sales!" Ayame whined.

"Sorry, I said I only heard." I said.

We were walking around Aoyama. Light had said Tarou -as in, Matsuda- was his cousin, and was new to Tokyo. He didn't make up an excuse for me, because some of his friends knew me, plus Ayame would find it odd if he made stuff up about me.

"Hmm....how about there?" I said, pointing to a store. It had a lot of stuff I knew Ayame would like, plus there was a huge "sale" sign in front of it.

"Okay!" Ayame said.

"Hey, Light? Ayame and I are gonna go check that store out for a bit, okay?" I said.

"Okay!" he called after us.

**

"Nobody suspicious was found on the 22nd or 24th...the only place left is the Dome on the 30th" Aizawa said.

After a pause, Watari talked to us through the computer. "Ryuzaki, there is another package to Sakura TV. According to the stamp, it was sent on the 23rd. I am streaming the video to you now"

"Another one?' Soichiro gasped.

"I have found Kira. Thank you everyone at the TV station and the police station" The video said.

"What?" I said, too loud.

"He might not have met him. He said found." L said.

"You'r-you're right," Matsuda said.

"We should bait the second Kira." I said.

"Huh?" Light asked.

"Lure him into telling us who Kira is." I explained.

"Yes, that is very good..." L said. "If the real Kira still doesn't know who the second Kira is yet, he may respond to our trap...Asahi-san, we can't say 'Give us info and you won't be prosecuted,'can we?"

"That's not possible..." Soichiro answered.

"Then, we'll be less specific, and say that we'll be more lenient with his sentencing if he helps us arrest Kira...and that he'll become a hero to the world." L said. "Lets do it quickly. It's 7:25 PM....try to get it on for 8:55 PM"

"okay, I'll handle it." Soichiro said.

*

That night, I managed to catch Ayame asleep. I changed into my pjs, and laid down on my bed.

"Hmmm...I wonder who the second Kira is..." I mumbled to myself. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

***

The next morning, I woke up to Ayame jumping onto me.

"Oowww!" I said.

"Good morning! I was worried about you!" She said.

"Sorry, I forgot to say I was studying with Light. He's in my biology class," I said.

"Ohhh, okay!" Ayame said. She was so easy to lie to. Then again, that wasn't a 'lie', because I was studying with Light-but about the second Kira- and we were in the same biology class.

"Okay, so, I don't have classes for a while, but don't you have English?" I asked.

"yep..." Ayame said sourly. "See you at lunch?"

"Sure," I said.

*

As I watched her leave, I took out my cellphone and called Soichiro.

"Hello, can I talk to Ryuzaki?" I asked.

"Okay," Soichiro said. Then L picked up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi, it's Mayu. I'm just wondering, has anything new happened?"

"No," L said.

"Okay, bye," I said. I hung up.

I decided I would play on my laptop until lunch. I sat down on my bed, and opened a web browser. Hesitant, I looked up "Kira"

I got a lot of different boards, but nothing interesting. I sighed.

"Kira's too good at hiding." I stated aloud. "But, maybe he's right here, under our noses..."

***

After class, I took a taxi to the hotel.

When I got into the room, L was playing yet _another_ Kira tape.

"Another one?" I asked.

"Yes, but this is the last one," Soichiro said.

"I won't use Kira's name to speak in public anymore." The tape said. "However, I want to help Kira and get his approval. I'll start by punishing the criminals Kira has not taken care of...lastly, I am willing to share this power with everyone that wants to help us. I hope the world changes for the better."

L turned the TV off. "After seeing this...I feel that the second Kira must've contacted Kira already..."

"What makes you say that, Ryuzaki?" Light asked.

"You don't think so? I thought Light-kun would feel the same way...first, he's no longer saying anything about meeting Kira, secondly..." L said. "He said he wanted to get Kira's approval by punishing the criminals that Kira didn't. Does that mean he didn't think so before? It doesn't make sense unless the two Kiras have met. In which case, Kira told him to start carrying out the punishments. Kira must've told him to keep their meeting a secret."

"...I see," Light said. "Then Kira's decision is rather reckless this time."

"Yes." L agreed.

After a while, L let us go home, since there was really nothing to do.

When I got home, Ayame had left me a note on the fridge saying she went to her friends house to study. I put my stuff on my bed and studied my math.

About halfway through, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket (which scared the heck outta me.)

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, Maaayyyuu?" Ayame answered. She slurred her words a bit. "Can youuuu come pick me uup? I kiiiinda had soome of this driink Jiiro-kun gaave me, and I thinks it haas a-acoholl in iit."

So she was drunk. Huh.

"Okay, I'll go get a taxi." I sighed then hung up.

*

At Jiro's house, Ayame really _was_ drunk. Her cheeks were red and she had that look in her eyes you get when you're going out of focus. She stumbled all over the place, almost knocking over a flower vase.

"Umm, Jiro?" I called. A boy, who looked about 20, came out of the kitchen.

"Yees?" He answered, smiling. Did he have some of this drink, too? His brown hair looked kinda ruffled. He reached his tan arm towards me. "Do youu want some too?" He held out a blue bottle.

"N-no thanks," I said. I grabbed Ayame, then walked to our taxi.

"What happened to her?" The taxi driver asked.

"Nothing," I said. "She had some alcohol by accident. No biggy," I said.

"Okay then.." The driver said. He touched his hat, then drove back to our dorm.

*

When we got back, I finished my math quickly. Then I gave Ayame a glass of water.

"Drink," I commanded. "You're lucky tomorrow's Saturday."

"Oooookay," She slurred. She took a huge gulp.

"Who's Jiro, anyway?" I asked.

"Jiro-kuns my friiiend!" Ayame said excitedly. "I've known him since, umm......riight, the start of hiighskewl," She slurred.

"Why'd he get you drunk?" I asked.

"I saiiid I was thiiirsty. No biggy," She answered. "hey, you up for a partyyy tomorrow? He invited us to his houuse,"

"Umm......okay?" I answered. I had nothing important to do, anyway.

***

The next day, Ayame woke up complaining of a huge headache. She took tylenol.

"No getting drunk, okay?" I said.

"Don't talk so loud," She complained. 'Okay, sure, I don't want to feel like this tomorrow." She agreed.

"Okay," I said.

*

At Jiro's house, when we got there at 8:00 PM it was already crowded. I scanned the crowd, and saw some of my friends here and there. But what surprised me was that Light was there.

"Light?" I asked him.

"Yeah?" He answered. I eyed the cup he was holding.

"I'm just relaxing a bit, you know?" He said. He took a huge swig. "Want some?" He asked. Without waiting for an answer, he dragged me to a huge table, and grabbed another plastic cup.

"What is it?" I asked, peering into the cup.

"Just a mix of pineapple juice, vodka, and fruit juice," he said. "Don't worry, theres like, no alcohol content in it. Wont get you drunk unless you have like, 10."

I took a sip.

Okay, Light was lying. I could taste nothing _but_ alcohol. But I didn't want to waste it, so i said this would be my only drink.

Or so I thought...

----

**((A/N HAHA CLIFF HANGER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! XDXD**

**yay I finished this chapy! :D:D:D**

**Hey, so, is it good?**

**:D ))**


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note:

Yay! First Beta'd chapter! 8D thank you, spock-of-the-fridge!

This one is a bit shorter than the other ones, but it's alot better. Quality VS Quantity, I guess

Well, have fun reading!

WARNING: Swearing. Minor ones, and a little bit of 'fricken', just saying.

------------

Shades of Grey

Chapter 6

------------

My eyes flew open the next morning. The memories of Jiro's party were a blur, and it took a minute to get them to stop.

_Flash back:_

_The one drink turned into five, and with my small body, more body fat, the fact that I was new to alcohol, it was enough for me to get drunk off my head. _

_It was a baaad idea going to this party. I don't exactly remember what happened, all I know is that Light was really anti-social and not himself. I went to ask him something, and he got really angry, mumbling something about me being 'annoying' and 'in the way'. I apologized, but he didn't back off. He walked over and hit me for no reason, really hard on the cheek. It was strong enough to force me to sit_

_"Shit!" I yelled. "That friggen' hurt!" I rubbed my cheek._

_Ayame, still sober, ran over to us. "Mayu!" She said. "Are you okay?"_

_Not listening, I stood up and tried to hit Light back. But, I missed and hit this desk thing instead._

_"Okay, we're going home," Ayame said, not wanting to get in trouble._

_*_

_End of flash back_

"I am never going to a party again," I whispered. Not wanting to wake Ayame up, I sneaked into the bathroom, trying to be slow so my head ache wouldn't hurt so much. My eyes felt heavy.

When I got to the bathroom, the first thing I did was look at my cheek.

I saw a big bruise developing on my cheek, from Light hitting me.

I unfortunately didn't have any makeup to cover it up, because I didn't use foundation, and Ayame had a darker skin tone than me so her makeup wouldn't work.

I looked like crap overall. My hair was a mess, my eyes were drooping, my cheek was messed up, and it seemed Light had caught part of my lip too because it was lightly stained with blood. I had a huge headache, and it felt like i was gonna be sick.

Speak of the devil.

I ran to the toilet and threw up. After, I checked the time. It was 5:52 in the morning. I threw up again, and the sound woke up Ayame.

"M... Mayu?" She asked, peering into the bathroom.

"C-can you tell the school I'm sick?" I asked in a squeaky voice.

"Okay," she said. "You know you're cleaning up the bathroom, right?"

I chuckled weakly. "Fiine," I said. Ayame left, just in time for me to be sick again.

***

I spent most of the day in a chair. I wasn't feeling nauseous anymore, but I was tired.

I slowly stood up at around six in the afternoon, after Ayame said she was gonna go to a friend's to study. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my stupid hair. Then, I walked into my room and got some pj's on, as I was still in my clothes from yesterday.

*

The next morning, I tried covering up the mark with Ayame's makeup so no one would ask anything. It was a bit darker than the rest of my skin, but it was hardly noticeable.

"Hey Mayu!" Ayame said, later at breakfast.

"Hi," I said.

"Are you feeling better?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, I'm going to school today!" I said, smiling.

"Okay!" Ayame said.

After breakfast, we walked to school together.

*

At lunch, I was walking around, looking for Ayame or another one of my friends, when I barged into Light.

"Oh!" I said. "S-sorry," I tried walking around him.

"Mayu," Light said, holding on to my arms and keeping me there.

"Ye... yeah?" I asked timidly. It felt... weird, him touching me. Yet it felt oddly normal at the same time.

"I'm sorry about hitting you last night," Light said. "Did it leave a mark?"

"N-no it didn't," I lied. I didn't want Light to be angry.

Light rubbed at the place he hit me, not believing me. I felt the makeup rub off.

Light gasped.

"Is it that bad?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"Its bruised, pretty badly," Light said.

"Oh no," I sighed.

"I'm sorry," Light said. He then hugged me for a few seconds, then he just left.

I touched the mark and went back to my dorm to cover it up again, covering it with my hair.

***

That night, I stayed up for a while, thinking. About Kira, among other things.

Because Light kept ruining my thoughts. I almost had the perfect way to catch Kira, but Light ruined it.

_Light..._

I shook my head violently.

_No!_ No way he actually felt about me in that way. Just because he felt bad for hitting me and he hugged me doesn't mean that. It... doesn't... 'Cause if he did, why would he hit me in the first place?? Still…

_Light._

I gave up and went to bed.

***

The next night, at the hotel room, Light made a big deal of being at my side all of the time.

He also made a habit of brushing into me.

"Oh! Sorry!" I said, as we banged into each other when we both went to grab a file.

"It's okay," Light said, as if he didn't mean it.

"Huh?" I whispered.

This happened a lot.

*

At the end of the meeting, L held me back.

"Machi..." he asked, using my fake name. "What's going on between you and Light-kun?"

"N-nothing..." I sputtered.

"Okay. I just want to warn you, it's dangerous to have a relationship with a co-worker... especially when said co-worker is our main suspect... okay?" L said.

"Okay." I muttered, not wanting him to have any questions.

***

At lunch, I was walking around when I turned the corner and saw Light and L.

I quickly went back and peeked through a bush, not wanting to be seen.

Light had Takada with him, but quickly dismissed her. L and Light talked for a bit, until a really high pitched voice was heard.

A small blond girl raced over to them.

"Light!! There you are!!" The blonde girl said. Light turned around.

"I have a shoot nearby, so I came to visit! Though, I have to be back before 2 o'clock." She looked around. "So, anyone can just walk onto this campus, huh..."

Light looked surprised. L and the girl stared at eachother.

"One of your friends, Light? He's really unique and cool!"

_Who IS this blonde person? _I thought._ She doesn't seem to be from around here..._

"I'm Light's girlfriend, Misa Amane. Nice to meet you." Misa said to L.

_G-girlfriend? _I thought. _W-why is this affecting me so much?_

I felt tears coming, for reasons I didn't know. I ran, somewhere, hopefully somewhere quiet, but there wasn't such a place. So I ran to my dorm, and hid there for a while, crying.

*

I opened my email and saw I had one from Light.

'_Mayu,_

_Where were you today? Biology was lonely._

_Light'_

I sighed, and sat there wondering what to say.

'_Light_

_Who's that Misa girl?_

_Mayu'_

I sat there for a while. Was Light just as confused as I was?

I shook my head.

I checked my email again, and Light had replied.

'_Mayu_

_Oh, her... don't worry, she's nothing._

_Nothing you'll understand._

_Light'_

"What?" I asked. I was in the taskforce, how could I not understand?

'_Then, can you explain tomorrow?'_ I typed. '_In person would be better..._

_Mayu.'_

I waited for just a minute.

'_Mayu_

_Meet me at the tennis court in fifteen minutes._

_Light.'_

"Okay..?" I whispered.

I got up, grabbed my shoes, a sweater, and left, leaving a note saying I'd be back.

*

The tennis court was... different at 10:00 at night. It was cold, and felt cramped yet too open.

By the time Light showed up, my teeth were chattering, and I was shivering.

"Mayu?" Light called out.

"Y-yes?" I said.

"There you are..." Light said. "Oh, are you okay?" He asked, seeing my shaking hands.

"Y-yes, just c-cold..." I said.

"Here, you can have my jacket." Light said. Before I could say no, he had wrapped me in his beige jacket.

It was really warm.

"So, Mayu, Misa is nothing, really." Light said, rubbing my arms.

"Then why is she your girlfriend?" I asked.

"She made me," Light sighed. "Look, we met at the opening ceremony. She was there to watch a friend. When she saw me, she totally fell for me -according to her. I have no feelings for her other than an annoyance." Light said, rolling his eyes.

"O... okay," I said, looking down. I strangely felt relivied…

Light suddenly pulled my chin up, making me look at him. "Mayu-chan, she's nothing. Stop worrying."

I blushed. _M-mayu-chan..?_ I thought.

Light lightly touched my cheek, where the bruise was. "Goodnight, Mayu..." And with that, he was gone. Again.

"W-wait! Your... jac... -ket..." I said, holding up his jacket.

_Light, _I thought. _I wish I could read your mind sometimes…_

I walked back home.

***

The next day was interesting. L had insisted that I go to the hotel today and skip school.

When I got there, a shocking sight greeted me.

They had locked up Misa under the suspicion of being the second Kira. They had her all tied up and her eyes were blocked off. As L talked to her through a computer to her cell room, it got to the point they had to put a cloth in her mouth so she wouldn't bite her tongue off.

_Is this legal?? _I couldn't help thinking that L had gone too far..

After a while, Misa seemed like she was talking to herself. She kept shaking her head yes and no. Then suddenly collapsed.

"M... Misa?" I asked, surprised.

Everyone was silent. And, I noticed, Light was missing.

***


	7. Chapter 7

SOG Chapter 7

I stared in shock. Misa... the second Kira? It still seemed like a joke to me. It seemed wrong, stupid, but a small thought popped up. '_She's out of the way...' _I admit I feel bad for thinking it, but still.

I shook my head. "C-can I go home?" I stumbled.

"Yes of course," Matsuda said.

"Thanks," I said, leaving.

When I was out of the room, I took out my cellphone and called Light.

"Hello?" He answered after 4 rings.

"Hey, Light?" I asked. "This is Mayu… did'ya hear about Misa?" I said, keeping my voice down.

"…Yes, I skipped school to get over the shock. Now, I gotta go, bye," He said, hanging up.

I seriously wish I could read minds...

------

A couple nights later, I was in a taxi with Light. We had been waiting at the same place so we decided to share and get there quicker.

Oh how I wish we didn't.

"So, you two lovebirds going on a date?" the taxi driver laughed, his black hair shaking as he laughed.

I was about to say no when Light stopped me. "Yes," He said quickly. "Right, Mayu-Chan?"

"R-right..." I stuttered, glancing at him.

When we pulled up to the hotel, the taxi driver smirked. But as to why I didn't know.

"You two have fun now," He said, winking slightly. Then he drove away.

"Why'd you say we were on a date?" I asked, after he left.

"We're at a hotel. If we weren't on a date, what would we be doing in there?"

I paused. "... Oh God!" Light laughed lightly. I blushed. Obviously.

"Stop laughing..." I muttered. He chuckled, although quietly.

"Oh, don't worry," he said, resting his hand on my shoulder. "He'll forget about us."

Thankfully he lifted his hand quickly. I didn't often like to be touched. I blushed more.

But that small voice in the back of my head was there again. _'You just wish...'_ It said.

I shook my head again. "Lets go," I said.

"Okay," Light said, and walked ahead of me.

"I'm always gonna be confused about these things, aren't I?" I muttered to myself, then shook my head and followed Light into the hotel.

----

Just as I walked into the room, Light announced, "I may be Kira."

I looked at Light in shock. Soichiro went berserk.

"… T-that's ridiculous! Do you have any idea what you're saying, Light?!" He yelled. There was a pause... I couldn't see Lights face, but he must had some weird expression or something, because Soichiro exploded again. "Light, are you still sane? Don't scare me like this! Talk to me! … Well?!"

"Dad, if Ryuzaki is L, then he is the best detective in the world. If he thinks I'm Kira, then he's probably right..." Light said.

"What?" I asked. I would never have guessed this from his behavior in the cab.

"Yes… he is right. Right now, I am 98.6% sure Light is Kira. I was in fact going to interrogate you soon, Light-kun..." L paused. "Light-kun is very conservative. He found out what I think quite quickly,"

"The person who was investigated by the FBI Raye Penber before he died... the person who went to Aoyama on May 22... and the person who the suspect Amane Misa dates...are all me," Light said. He was sweating. I shook my head again, confused this time. Light _wasn't_ dating Misa, he told me a few nights ago...

"If I were L, I'd also think that I was Kira," Light said. He paused. "I... think I may have been Kira subconsciously..."

"Light..." Soichiro mumbled.

"The prisoners who wrote down stuff about gods of death. The second Kira also mentioned Gods of Death... I don't believe that Gods of Death exist, but the term was shown in front of me once and again. Plus the world's best detective thinks I am Kira... I'm less and less conscious about who I am... and it's terrifying."

I looked at Light in sympathy. He... was feeling like this the whole time?

"My mind is also experiencing strange things, dreams... maybe, when I'm unconscious, I actually become a God of Death and kill those peop-"

"That's not it." L interrupted.

"Oh no..." I muttered.

"What is?" Light asked, still a preoccupied look in his eyes.

"The truth is, we installed cameras in your room and watch you for five days," L said.

"Cameras..?" Light asked.

"Yes, and you slept peacefully." L said.

"You... you did that?" Light asked, sitting down in a chair. "So, then... I didn't behave like a God of death even once?"

"No... criminals died, even though you never got information about them. But it never convinced me," L paused. "I just thought that you just conveniently avoided doing anything that would raise suspicion of being Kira."

"Maybe... its true though. What should I do...? I'm Kira? It's very likely, we all know that..." Light said.

"What are you talking about, Light? You think too much!" Soichiro said.

"The truth is... I wished that criminals would die... I think anyone who thinks that is a possible suspect," Light said.

"..Light..." I said. I was still in shock over the whole situation.

"I'm serious," Light said. "No, not just criminals... there are a lot of people who I wished would die,"

"But Light, I think that too! It's normal to think that way! Doesn't mean _you're_ Kira..." Matsuda said. "Plus, there were people who died that you didn't know about!"

"No…" Aizawa said quietly. "He could've killed outside."

There was a pause.

"I have something to say but I'm worried you'll disagree. I'll apologize now. But... I'm thinking of tying Light up and putting him behind bars for now... if you agree we will can do that, and you will of course be under surveillance."

"I was gong to suggest that, actually." Light said, looking at L. "It's not the best way, but really the only way to go about it. Also... please don't let me do or talk to anyone until all suspicion is cleared from me."

"Yes. But I don't know how long it will take. Please prepare yourself mentally," L said. "Also, Yagami-san, can you please make up an excuse for Light-kun's disappearance?"

"What... .you're gonna put my son in jail? For real??"

"Dad, stop that. I need to convince myself I am not Kira." Light said.

"But... what about school?" Soichiro asked.

"Even if I stay out for a year or two I'll be fine, you know that. And I'll tell mom that I'm… going to move in with Misa, and that since you'd never approve I won't leave any contact information." Light said. "And you can act like 'I don't want a son like that' or something."

Soichiro looked horrified.

"You're... serious, Light?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm going to give up my freedom to conquer my own fear of Kira."

"Okay, we'll get everything ready. You can go call your mother now." L said.

"Got it." Light said. He motioned for me to come.

After a minute, I followed.

"…Yes?" I asked, when we were out in the hallway.

"I just want to say goodbye, Mayu-chan," Light said.

"Oh okay..." I said.

"You know, I'm going to miss you," Light said.

"I'll miss you too. It's going to suck being the only person our age on the team again."

Light laughed.

"Okay, well… bye then, Mayu-chan." Light said, hugging me.

It took all of my effort, but I didn't pull away. Something told me this was going to be one of the last times I was going to see Light for the next couple of months. Besides, Light was kind of a weak point

"Bye..." I muttered when we finally pulled away.

I walked back into the hotel room, letting him make his last calls.

-------

A/N: So, it's short, huh? :/

Stupid writers block. Anyways...

Do you like? 8D R&R, please!


	8. Chapter 8

Shades of Grey Chapter 8

I woke up all groggy the next morning. It was June 12th, a Saturday - I didn't have any classes today.

Hmm... what had happened yesterday again..? It seemed important.

Oh right. Light got put into confinement. Holy crap.

I got up, and walked over to the fridge. Ayame was out with some other friends, shopping, probably. I, on the other hand, had to go to the hotel at four, so I wasn't exactly busy.

I opened the fridge door and realized it was mostly empty. It was my turn to go grocery shopping this week.

I went onto my computer, and checked my bank account online. I was running out of money.

I had taken all of the money off of my parents bank account - they had given me the password on my 18th birthday, believing they could trust me not to spend it - but, we weren't the richest family around, just average, and with the only source of income I had was from the Kira case (which wasn't much, let me tell ya), I was loosing money rather quick. I needed another job.

After getting myself a bowl of cereal, I got changed and put on my shoes. It was pretty warm out today, so I didn't have to worry about a coat. I walked down to the nearby grocery store.

It wasn't big, per say, which meant it was also pretty cheap. My kind of store.

While an employee registered all my items, I let my eyes wonder around. And guess what I saw? A 'help needed' sign around one of windows, that's what. Perfect.

I quickly asked the man at the counter about a job.

"That depends," The guy said, who's name tag read 'Makoto'. "When can you work?"

"Hmm..." I paused. L was really good at sneaking up on us with meetings, though when I think about it, he mostly had them on Wednesdays, Saturdays, and Mondays. So…

"I could work Fridays," I suggested. That's when I had the least classes too.

"That works." Makoto said, shaking his light brown hair out of his eyes. "Come in tomorrow at one to make sure you can do the job, I'll tell the boss. It's not much, just shelving and cleanup. That good?"

"Perfect." I said, picking up my groceries. "Thanks."

"See you tommorow!" Makoto answered cheerfully. He seemed nice.

When I got home, it was around twelve. I opened my laptop to check my email. I had gotten one from my friend in English, and a chain mail from Ayame. Sighing, I closed my e-mail, browsed the web a bit, then studied like I actually should.

By the time I was done, it was 3:30.

"Shoot," I said, gathering up my things.

I put my shoes on, and quickly ran to get a taxi.

"Get me off of the task force" Soichiro said.

"W-What?" I asked him, running inside.

L didn't say anything.

"If my son is in confinement, I don't know how I'll act. Get me off." Soichiro insisted.

"No!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"We can put you in confinement as well, if you wish." L suggested. "But I'm not going to kick you off. Our fellow comrades obviously don't want you to leave."

'_Yeah right, like that's any better, L…'_

"Fine," Soichiro agreed.

'_Oh.'_

"But you will make phone calls to your wife, family and friends. It will not be announced that you're in confinement," L continued.

"I don't care," Soichiro said. He really worried me.

"Okay then," L said. "Watari, would you please?"

"Yes, Ryuuzaki," Watari said.

It had been 14 days. No criminals had died. _'Is... is Light a murder?'_ A mass murderer, actually.

I looked at Light on the screen. He looked... lonely. But he looked like he was deep in thought, too. Probably missing intelligent company.

Aizawa walked in. "L. Every criminal reported in the news in the last 13 days have all died of heart attacks."

"It's Kira!" I gasped.

"Let's tell Soichiro!" Matsuda said, stealing L's microphone.

"Guess what! Criminals are all dying!" He yelled into the thing.

"R-really?" Soichiro asked.

Matsuda put the microphone down. "Now we have to tell Light..."

"No." L said. He pressed the button on Light's microphone. "Light-kun... no criminals have died. Are you ready to make a confession?"

'_What?'_

"No, because I am not Kira, I can't confess anything," Light answered.

"You look really bad... you sure you don't just want to just come out of there?" L asked.

"No… this pride of mine," Light said, a strange tone to his voice, "I'll have to get rid of it."

There was something even stranger about how Light said 'Get rid of it', but it seemed I was the only one who heard.

Suddenly, Light's whole face changed.

"Wh- … what..? … L, I know I said to do this myself… but I am not Kira!" He said suddenly.

Everyone looked surprised, to say the least. L grabbed the microphone again.

"Light-kun - I am sorry - but I cannot let you go." Even he sounded slightly confused.

"But I'm not Kira! Look into my eyes! Use zoom or something! Can't you tell?" Light yelled, desperation in his voice. Somebody zoomed into Light's eyes, as he requested.

… He looked so innocent...

"I'm not Kira, I'm not Kira, I'm not..." Light buried his head into his knees.

I watched, my voice having left me completely.

"..."

The days actually went by quickly. Soon Light had been in confinement for a total of 23 days. It was a Tuesday, and Ayame and some other friends and I were sitting around campus.

"Hey, Mayu?" My friend, Kumori, asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Light been? You were dating him, weren't you? I haven't seen him since May!" Kumori said.

"… I-I wasn't d-dating him," I'm guessing I blushed. "But yeah, I haven't seen him in a while either."

"Maybe he went on vacation?" One of Ayame's friends - I didn't know his name - suggested, flicking his brown hair out of his eyes.

"Maybe… To-Oh is tough after all, we could use a break too," Yet another one of Ayame's friends, Machi, agreed.

Saved for now.

That Friday, I was at my new job at the grocery store, when Makoto walked up to me.

"Mayu," He said.

"Gah!" I said, startled. I dropped the tomato I was putting in the tomato bin. "Y-yes?"

"How much does a promotion appeal to you?" Makoto asked.

"How come?" I asked, picking up the tomato, wiping it off on my sleeve, and putting it in the bin.

"We have a new worker coming in, he's also going to work on Fridays, so I need you in a higher position. Plus, a cashier would be nice. So, do you want to?" Makoto asked.

"Sure!" I said. More money would be nice. I was getting by now, but extra money would be good.

"Here, the boss said he'll pay you extra today." Makoto said, smiling.

At the end of my shift, Makoto handed me my new paycheck.

"Wow! Thanks!" I exclaimed. It was almost twice my original salary.

"You're welcome," he answered, flashing me yet another smile.

On the way home, I passed by a floral shop. _'Flowers would be nice, our room is so boring...'_ I thought to myself. I walked in.

Immediately, the scent of almost every flower known to man washed over me. "W-wow," I breathed, closing my eyes and enjoying it. The walls were a light, purplish blue, but the green of leaves and colours of flowers really made it unnoticeable. The flowers were arranged in rainbow order, and by name of the flower, I was guessing. There were also perfumes, shower stuff, and air fresheners on a table in the corner, in every scent of flower imaginable.

"Oh, hello!" A woman said.

"O-oh, hello," I said, remembering the people in the shop as well.

"Do you like my shop? We just openened a few weeks ago," The woman asked. "Oh, I'm Sakura, by the way."

"It's so nice," I nodded. "Very organized."

"Oh yes, sorry, I have OCD, so everything has to be organized, y'know?" Sakura said, blushing.

"Oh, I see! Easier to find things then," I said.

"Yeah, so, what are you looking for? Anything specific?" Sakura asked. I'm guessing she hadn't gotten a lot of customers, usually shop owners don't care that much about you.

"Uhm… what would be good for a college dorm?" I asked.

"Oh, come here!" She said. "What colour are the walls in your dorm?"

I thought about putting the flowers in the common room. "Brown. Kind of an orange, fall like theme, I guess," I said.

"Oh, some fire-like colours would look nice… here," She said, handing me a bouquet of assorted flowers in yellow, red and orange colours. "Is that good?"

"They're kind of expensive..." I said, reading the tag. It was about half of my salary.

"Oh, you can have them half off," Sakura said, waving her hand like she did all the time. I wonder why no one came here…

"Really? Thanks!" I said, handing her the money.

"Thank you! I hope you like them!"

"I will," I smiled at her, walking out of the door. I'd be coming back some time soon, I was sure.

When I got home, I put the flowers on a side table.

"Maaayuuuuu!" I heard Ayame calling from the bathroom.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can you help me with this?"

"Okay!" I called, walking towards the bathroom. Ayame was holding onto a brown highlighting kit.

"I want to dye my hair underneath brown," She explained. "The exchange student from Canada - Skailah or whatever - said I'd look good, and I think so too," she said brightly. **((A/N 'Skailah' is Ayame trying to pronounce Skylar))**

"'Kay, how do you want me to help?" I asked. I had had some experience dyeing hair, when my brother had wanted to bleach the tips of his bangs once, while mother was busy and father was at work.

"Can you pin up my hair and make sure I don't miss anything?" She asked.

"Sure," I said.

As I applied the dye, me and Ayame talked a little bit.

"Who's the guy with the spiky brown hair and brown eyes?" I asked her. He had suggested that Light was on vacation.

"Oh, that was Montaro. Funny.. you know, his name means 'big boy', when he's one of the shorter guys I know.." Ayame giggled.

"Yeah, he's about my height, and I'm kinda short even for girls." I laughed.

We kept talking for a bit.

"Hey, can I meet this 'Skailah' person sometime?" I asked. I had never met him. Never seen him, I'd even say.

"Sure!" Ayame said. "Oh, now I can wash it out, right?"

"Yeah. Make sure you get all of it out," I said.

"I will, I will!" Ayame said. She was just always happy wasn't she?

The next day, Saturday, I was hanging out again with a bunch of people. Ayame was showing off her new hair.

Suddenly a guy walked up to me.

"Hello," He said, with an accent. He was probably this Skailah person Ayame was talking about. He didn't look Japanese. He had light blonde hair and blue eyes. He was also pale, but then again, we weren't exactly tanned yet.

"Oh hey, Ayame was talking about you! You're Skailah, right?" I asked.

"Skylar," he corrected me. Bleh, foreign names are so hard to pronounce.

"Skailarrr…" I said.

He laughed. "Close enough for now," he said, giving my shoulder a pat.

I flinched. I didn't like to be touched, especially by people I didn't know. Even by Light.. wait- why did he come up? Anyway.

Skylar looked at me funny. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing... just don't like to be touched much," I explained.

"Okay then," he said, unceremoniously dropping the arm."You're Mayu, right?"

"Y-yeah," I answered.

The day went by quickly. Soon me and Ayame were back at our dorm.

The next week, on Friday, I was at work when I saw the new employee. It was Skylar!

"Oh, hey Skailarrrrr!" I said, laughing. What? It's fun to say.

"Hey Mayu! You work here too?" he asked.

"Yep! I needed some more money," I made a face. "So, how do you like the job so far?" I asked.

"Oh, it's okay," he answered. "Different because I don't know the japanese words for all these food's.." he said.

"Oh right," I said. "So, why'd you come here anyway?" I asked.

"I always have liked Japan." He said. "I love anime, y'know? I thought it'd be nice... my parents said they didn't want me here because of the heart attacks going on,"

"Yeah, I guess most of them _are_ happening here," I said, not really liking where this conversation was going.

"Yep, but I'm not a criminal so I'm safe, right?" He said cheerfully.

"Y-yeah..." I said. I wish I was 100% safe... but fighting to find Kira isn't exactly safe. And I'm not even 100% against Kira either. He had saved me from certain death...

"So, what are your thoughts about Kira?" I asked.

"The heart attacks? Oh, I'm trying not to think about it. Maybe save myself if I keep quiet about it. What about you?" He asked.

"I dunno... Like, criminals being gone is good, but I don't think he should've killed all of those innocent people too, though," I answered.

"Oh, right, like those FBI agents…" Skylar answered.

We didn't say much for a bit. But he was smiling at me... how come?

"Get back to work, people! Chop chop!" Makoto said suddenly.

"O-oh, okay!" I said, going back to the cash register.

50 days.

It had been over 50 days since Light had gone into confinement. Who does that?

I also had to go to the hotel, now, too. I ran to get a taxi, then ran into the room.

"Hello,"

"Ryuuzaki, why are you still keeping them captive. Criminals have been dying for a while now, shouldn't you let them go?" Aizawa asked.

"No.. all we have found out is Misa's obsessive love for Light-kun," L said.

"Look, Ryuuzaki, if Kira could kill without any information, then all criminals would be dead right now. The searching of their houses showed nothing. We should start trying to capture the real Kira!"

"..." L said nothing, but simply grabbed the microphone to talk to Soichiro.

"Yagami-san," he said.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you in person. Please get ready to leave."

L had a plan.

He set up a camera in a car and told us that we may watch as we pleased. So, of course, everyone watched.

Soichiro was driving, Misa and Light were in the back seat.

"We get to be freed, right?" Light asked. It was good to hear his voice again.

"No, Light… I'm taking you to the execution chamber," Soichiro said. _'What!'_

I could hear Light and Misa asking/shouting the same. And, honeslty… what?

"L declared that if you two are executed, then the Kira killings will stop." Soichiro continued, unfazed.

"… haven't they already?" Light asked, confusion taking over panic.

"No," Soichiro said, simply and harshly.

"You'd trust L over your own son?" Misa asked, clearly in panic.

"Somethings wrong... this isn't like L..." Light said. _'Just my thoughts, Light.'_

The car stopped.

"Where are we?" Light asked.

"Are you letting us free?" Misa asked, almost smiling.

"Yes.. no one will see what will happen here.." Soichiro said. "Light, I'm going to kill you here then kill myself."

'_!'_

"Wha- Dad, your insane!" Light said.

"If you do this, you're no different from Kira, don't you realize that!" Misa yelled. I could see tears in her eyes…

"No. I have responsibility as a parent, and as the chief of police," Soichiro said. He pulled out a gun..!

"_N-no!_" Misa said.

"Misa, my son and I will die here, but you have no reason to be killed by me. You'll be found eventually." Soichiro said gravely.

"B-but, if you kill me, the truth will never be found! y-you can't-" it didn't even sound like Light at this point.

"Shut up." Soichiro started to pull the trigger.

I gasped, as did the others members of the task force.

"Light, both of us are murderers, we'll meet in Hell," _'This is crazy!'_

"NO!" Misa screamed.

Soichiro pulled the trigger.

**. . .**

Nothing happened.

"A-…a blank?" Light gasped.

"Thank goodness," Soichiro said.

"What? 'Thank goodness'?" Misa asked, both anger and fear in her voice.

"… Ryuuzaki, how was it?" Soichiro said.

L picked up a microphone.

"It went well," L said. Light and Misa turned to the camera, which was in the mirror of the car. "If Misa was the second Kira, she would have killed you. Also, if Light-kun was Kira, he would have no problems killing his own father... but he could have realized half-way that it was an act." L paused. "… still, I'll let both of them out, but Misa will have to be under surveillance still."

So… it was an act? And, seriously, he couldn't have told the rest of the task force? Oh, right, it was probably a stupid test, to see if we didn't mind his methods, or something.

"What? Why?" Misa asked, already back to normal.

"Look, if you're innocent, you'll just gain protection from the police," Soichiro said.

"Okay, so basically I have a bodyguard." Misa said brightly.

"Also," L said. "I'll let Light-kun take part in the investigation. But only if he's with me 24/7,"

"Okay," Light said, his mind made up about the whole thing. "I understand, Ryuuzaki. Let's catch Kira... together!"

"Yes." L said. We all smiled.


End file.
